Evan Karagias
| birth_place = Gastonia, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = North Carolina | billed = Gastonia, North Carolina |trainer = | trained by = Dewayne Bruce | debut = 1997 | retired = }} Evan Karagias (November 27, 1973) is an American professional wrestler and actor. Biography Karagias's father's family are of Greek origin. He started as a TV soap-opera actor and model in NYC, and appeared in numerous fitness magazines, including Men's Workout. However, he is best known as having wrestled for World Championship Wrestling (WCW) once he graduated from the exclusive Power Plant in 1997. Initially wrestling as 'Evan Courageous', then 'Evan Kourageous', he finally wrestled under his own name, with the legend 'Outrageous' emblazoned on the back of his trunks. Karagias began as a jobber, and has the dubious distinction of having more defeats to his record as a solo wrestler in WCW as a proportion of all his matches than anyone else. Of almost 50 televised solo matches wrestled with WCW, he won eight. At Mayhem 1999, Karagias challenged Disco Inferno for the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship. He won the match, gaining his first belt. It was finally taken from him by Madusa at Starrcade, with whom he had been involved in an ongoing on-screen ringside relationship, after he was found flirting with Spice of the Nitro Girls. However, Spice gave Karagias a low blow during the match, Madusa pinned him to become the first female ever to win the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship. As Madusa's on-stage "boyfriend," he also feuded with Oklahoma over the Cruiserweight Title. Evan Karagias was rescued from that angle and put in a 3-man "boy band" group while in WCW known as 3 Count with Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. While in the group, Karagias won the WCW Hardcore Championship when he, Moore and Helms simultaneously pinned then-champion Brian Knobbs. After WCW's sale to the World Wrestling Federation, Karagias went to the WWF and made his debut during the Invasion as a member of the The Alliance. After a severe concussion in the ring, he was rarely seen and was released after 8–9 months without ever being used as a wrestler. Karagias then joined the AWA Superstars of Wrestling, where he held the AWA Superstars World Heavyweight Championship three times between 2002 and 2003. At the Ultimate Pro Wrestling 5th Anniversary Show on February 20, 2004, Frankie Kazarian defeated Jerry Lynn and Evan Karagias to retain his UPW Lightweight Championship. Since then, Karagias has been inactive from wrestling. However, on October 28, 2006, Karagias returned to wrestling and appeared at a TNT Pro Wrestling show to face off with X-Pac (who had Scott Hall in his corner) in a charity benefit match. Filmography In his non-wrestling entertainment roles, Evan has appeared in: *''Crazy Eyes (2011) (Actor) - comedy feature film *''Sinners & Saints (2010) (Actor) - feature film *''The Cursed'' (2010) (Actor) - feature film - aired in 2010 by Syfy Channel. *''Shotgun Kiss'' (unreleased) (Actor) - feature film *''Undercover Kids'' (2004) (Actor) - feature film *''Kingpin'' (2003) (Actor) - NBC TV mini-series Also of note, he was an actor on US television for the soap opera Passions. He was also a recurring guest star on the soap opera All My Children. He also makes frequent personal appearances for television talk shows in support of his favorite charities to better the health and health care of children through sports and medicine. The WCW and WWF licensed his voice and bodyscan images to support the Electronic Arts pro-wrestling videogame series, first appearing in WCW Mayhem (1999). Personal life Karagias is married with 4 children, two of them were born on July 24 in separate years. He has a tattoo on his right shoulder which reads, in Greek: "Christ has risen - and truly Christ has risen" and observes the Greek Orthodox religion. He is also known for breeding and training AKC pit bull terriers. In addition, he is an expert bow-hunter, rifle marksman, and fisherman, and is an active wildlife conservationist. Currently, outside of entertainment, Karagias is a franchise partner in Rapid Cash Refund, a tax filing and financial service company in Mount Holly, North Carolina. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Outrageous Corkscrew'' (Corkscrew senton) **Corkscrew splash *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Bodyslam **Corkscrew back elbow **Corner sitout powerbomb **Diving shoulder block **Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope **Military press slam **Moonsault **Multiple pinning variations ***Crucifix ***Fireman's carry takeover floated over ***Roll-up ***Snap DDT floated over ***Sunset flip **Scoop powerslam **Snap suplex **Crossbody, sometimes reversed **Lou Thesz press followed by multiple punches **Victory roll *'With Shane Helms and Shannon Moore' **Aided wheelbarow facebuster *'Managers' **Madusa **Spice **Tank Abbott **Rob Black Championships and accomplishments *'AWA Superstars of Wrestling' :*AWA Superstars World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' :*HWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shannon Moore *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :*WCW Hardcore Championship (1 time1) 1The WCW Hardcore Championship was held jointly with Shannon Moore and Shane Helms as a member of 3 Count using the Freebird Rule. External links * Profile *Personal Website Category:American wrestlers Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1973 births Category:1997 debuts Category:2006 retirements Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA East alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association Superstars Of Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:WCW Hardcore Champions Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers